If The Whole World Knows It, Why Don't You?
by sabukunogaara
Summary: Kai is finally back with Tala but what will he do about Ray? YAOI no likey no read
1. Nothing in Particular

The Whole World Knows It So Why Don't You

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing.

Summary: Kai is back with the Blitzkrieg Boys but will he ever be back with Tala? When were they ever together? What does everyone else have to say about it? KaixTala

Rated: T

Word Count:804

A/N: Thank you for reading my first posted fan fic. Should I continue this or not? Constructive critism is welcome but please don't be unnecessarily mean.

IAN- "There's nothing to eat in here. There's never anything to eat in here. Feed me. Somebody feed me. Feed Ian. Feed Ian or Ian is going to DIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!

BRIAN-"So shut up and die already. God you're so annoying."

IAN-" Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalaaaaaaaaaa! Brian's being mean to me."

TALA-"Brian why are you being mean to Ian, you know he is just going to whine about it"

IAN-" All I did was say that I was hungry and he told me that I was annoying and that I should go crawl into a deep dark hole and die a horrible death."

TALA-"I'll give you the annoying part but dude the dying thing was just plain harsh."

BRIAN-"I know, which is why I didn't say it. He said he was going to die of hunger. I merely stated that he should just get it over with out of the kindness of my heart. God forbid he dies the slow agonizingly painful, very gruesome, very graphic death he will die if he continues to piss me off. It was merely fair warning."

TALA-"This is true. Ian suck it up. Go to the store if you're so hungry. And if you don't have enough incentive to shut you up I should tell you that Kai is in his room. Sleeping. If you wake him up I won't be able to protect you."

BRIAN-"Speaking of Kai, have you talk to him yet?"

TALA-"If you mean about the meeting with Mr. Dickenson than yes. I made sure that he is coming."

BRIAN-"No dumbass I don't give a damn about that meeting. You know exactly what I mean."

TALA-"I'm pretty sure I don't know what you mean and who the hell are you calling a dumbass. Dumbass."

IAN-"You know Tala for a genius you're pretty dense."

TALA-"I just don't want to talk about it, alright."

BRIAN-"Why the hell not? You NEED to talk to him."

TALA-"No I don't."

IAN-"Then why is it that you blush whenever he says two words to you?"

BRAIN-"And why is it that he looks at you when he knows your not paying attention."

TALA-"He do- That's not the point. I really don't know. Why can't you just leave well enough alone?"

BRAIN-"I would leave well enough alone except nothing is well. Nothing will be alright until you talk to Kai. This game you're playing is getting on my nerves. You love him. He loves you. So stop holding some retarded grudge against him for something he had no control over and man up. You two belong together. I know it, Ian knows it, Spencer knows it. The whole damn world knows it and I'm pretty damn sure Kai knows it so why don't you?"

TALA-"I do know it. I… I just don't know what to do about it. I don't know what to tell him to make him understand how I feel. I love him. I do. More than anything in this world but I'm… I'm afraid alright. I'm afraid that I'll mess up like I always do with him and I'll say something dumb again and he'll leave me again. I can't live with that. I can't go thru that. Not again"

BRIAN-"Tala I'm-"

TALA-"No. Just stop. I told you that I didn't want to talk about it. At All."

KAI-"So know that we established that you really, really don't want to talk about it can you stop talking or should I say yelling about it so I can go back to sleep."

BRIAN, TALA, IAN-"Sorry Kai."

IAN-"But Kai they're ganging up on me. Tala is being condescending and Brian told me to slit my wrists, crawl in to a deep dark hole and die or he is going to crush my body with 100 pound boulders like they did in the Salem Witch hunt and they called me annoying. All I did was ask if any one would accompany me to the store so I could get food and cook a nice meal for my adoring big brothers."

TALA-"Why does that story get more and more graphic and distorted every time he tells it?"

KAI-"Brian…"

Brian and Tala blanch

KAI-"If…"

Cringe oh the suspense

KAI-"You must kill Ian Gag him first so I don't have to hear his screams."

BRIAN-"Can and will do."(saluts Kai)

IAN-"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm too young and beautiful to die. Spencer SAVE ME!" (runs away to Spencer screaming)

KAI-"If you don't shut up I'll gag you myself."(screams cut off short) "Now I'm going back to sleep. Thanks to Ian I have a migraine." (Brian clears his throat) "Is there anything you would like to say to me Bri-(cough) Tala?"

Brian nods his head and slinks off into the shadows far enough away to avoid any cross fire but close enough to eavesdrop.

TALA-"Nope nothing in particular. Why is there something you need?"

Kai-(rolls his eyes and sighs) "nope nothing in particular"

to be continued


	2. A new approach

Pairings: KaixTala BrianxSpencer

Disclaimer: I own nothing execpt for a few packs of gum and a couple of pieces of lint!

A/N: I warn you now there is a lot of pure randomness in this chapter. My niece got a hold of a huge bag of candy and acted like Ian the entire time I was watching her.

Chapter 2: A New Approach

Brian-We're not getting anywhere with Tala. Maybe we should go at this from a different angle.

Spencer-I agree we should go to Kai instead.

Ian-But guys isn't that dangerous. I mean talking to Tala was scary enough but at least we know when Tala's mad. He gets really, really red and loud but Kai, that guy is just sinister. One minute you think everything is cool with the guy and the next you're writhing in pain on the floor. His face doesn't change and his demeanor is just as cool as ever. What if we piss him off like we did Tala?

Spencer-Then it's every man for him self and may the fastest man survive. But we still have to try. The tension in this house is killing me.

Brian-Aww and here I was hoping that it was making you horny.

Spencer-Trust me it is but there will be plenty of time to take care of that later. But for now we need to focus on Tweedle-dee and Tweedle- dum.

Brian- Fine but your aren't getting away from me that easily again.

Spencer- Wasn't even going to try.

Ian- Eww please stop. Now, back to the topic at hand.

Brian- Which is what exactly?

Ian- Kai and Tala.

Brian- I knew that I was just making sure you knew it too.

Ian- Sure you were.

Spencer- It's a sad, sad day when we can honestly say that Ian is the most focused one in this house.

Brian- I prayed this day would never come but now that it has I just want you to know this. Gentlemen it has been an honour terrorizing the world with you. Now I fear the apocalypse is among us.

Ian- Shut up, bastard.

Brian- But seriously we should talk to Kai.

Spencer- Okay Ian what are you going to say to him.

Ian- Ian! No, No, No. Why Ian? Ian wants to live. Ian doesn't want to die. Not Ian. Anyone but him. He will run away before he is sentenced to death. Kai won't listen to Ian anyway.

Brian- No one wants you to die Ian but Kai won't hesitate to kill or at least severely maim me or Spencer but for some reason he has a soft spot for you.

Ian- He does?(picture Ian with the big watery kitten eyes and the wobbly lip. Just try not to laugh too hard)Really, guys?

Spencer- Haven't you noticed that he doesn't yell at you as much as he yells at us.

Brian- And he doesn't hit you as hard. Think about it when was the last time he punched you.

Ian- Actually I think it's been 2 weeks and the bruise went away a couple of days after.

Brian- exactly the last time he hit Spencer he was out for hours. And he sent me to the hospital with a concussion 3 days ago. You're our only hope. You are the only one who can do this.

Brian and Spencer- Ian you are the **CHOSEN ONE**.

Ian- Me, the chosen one.(enter even bigger eyes)

Brian- Will you accept your mission my child?

Ian- Yes lord I will.

Spencer- and remember, the fate of the world lies in your hands.

Ian- I will save the world even if it takes away my last breathe I will do it.

Brian- Just go Ian

Ian- Right. Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!

(runs off to complete his task)

Spencer-(chuckles) That was way too easy. He's such a dork.

Brian- Seriously though, do you think he'll be okay?

Spencer- I honestly don't know. I wasn't lying when I said Kai has more patience with him than us. He really is the only one who has a chance of getting out alive.

Brian- Maybe we should have told him what to say though.

Spencer- We should have. Knowing Ian he'll say something stupid. At least it's not like things could get any worse.

Brian- This is true and judging by the loud crash and the yelling it's too late to bug him now. Let's just pray he can pull a brain out of somewhere.

Spencer- And lets pray he hasn't had any sugar today, you know how he gets when he's sugar high.

(oh yes we all know what happens when kids get sugar high. madness ensues, chaos and destruction are eminent and unfortunately, Ian definitely has a major sugar overload)

A/N Reviews Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!


	3. A Date?

**Gaara- First, thank you very much pinkjasmine.9.0 for being my first reviewer (bows) I am grateful.**

**Second, just so you know the bold texts are actions and the lines are separating different conversations or locations.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade otherwise Kai would be with Tala, Brooklyn or Ray and Tyson and Max wouldn't be nearly as hyper. **

**Now that that's settled on with the story:**

**Chapter 3: A Date? **

Somewhere else in the house Ian tackles Kai to the ground.

Kai- Ian why are you sitting on my chest?

Ian- Because it is my mission. I am the chosen one.

Kai- What do I keep telling you about watching "Kung Pow: Enter the Fist" before bed time?

Ian- This time it wasn't me. Brian watched it. Then he enlightened me to the fact that I am the CHOSEN ONE.

Kai- Alright I'll humor you, what were you chosen for Ian?

Ian- I'm glad you asked. I have been chosen to be a shining light to the darkest souls' hearts. (Strikes a pose and if you squint real hard you can see the light shining behind him)

Kai- Why on earth did I even ask? I'm totally lost.

Ian- Two souls have lost each other and I am here as a medium to guide them back to each other.

Kai- Still lost here.

Ian- Exactly and I am here to guide you back to the only one who can find you.

Kai- You scare me kid. I think I'm just gunna go.

Ian- No you mustn't. The fates demand a resolution. The sands of time have waited an eternity for you two.

Kai- How much candy have you had today?

Ian- That is not the point.

Kai- So what exactly is you're point?

Ian- My point is that you are an idiot.

Kai- I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that.

Ian- Is it not obvious what I am trying to say to you? I am saying that I am here to play cupid to you and Tala. I am here to get you two back together.

Kai- No that actually wasn't clear but now that it is I can tell you that you're wasting your time.

Ian- True love is never a waste of time. You and Tala need to throw away your adversities and embrace the-

Kai- Ian say one more word

* * *

**Spencer and Brian somehow managed to hide behind the curtains and listen in**

Spencer- Oh my God, Ian is such a retard. Where does this kid get his stuff?

Brian- I keep telling you it's the sugar man. Kills your brain cells you know. It messes with you're mind.

Spencer- True. Maybe we should stop him. I don't know how much more Kai can take.

Brian- Nah, he's fine as long as he doesn't start on the musicals like last time. He'll be safe until then.

**Ian finally got off of Kai's chest but now he's following him around the house**

* * *

Kai- I am going to choke the life out of you if you don't shut up and stop following me.

Ian- Go ahead Seymour, see if I care because even when the dog bites or when the bee stings or I'm lacking air you cannot kill a man with soul and believe me I got soul ,baby! In sleep, Cupid sang to me. In dreams he came. You know what he told me? He told me that you two belong together.

* * *

Brian- Right time to go

Spencer- Operation save Ian from the clutches of death is now in play. You distract Kai. I'll get our boy out of there. Good speed.

Brian- Don't you mean God speed?

Spencer- No I mean good speed because you better be fast to escape Kai ourselves.

Brian- Right, move out soldier.

Spencer- Hey that was my line.

Brian- Fine do you want to say it then?

Spencer- No you already said it. It would be redundant if I just said it again.

Brian- What ever can we just go?

Spencer- Not until you apologize for stealing my line.

Brian- Alright, I am so very sorry I stole your line. It will never happen again. Now can we please go? Kai already has Ian by the throat.

Spencer- Fine lets go.

* * *

Ian- You can't kill a man with soul!

**Spencer football tackles Ian and Kai and drags Ian off while Ian started on Hello Dolly!**

Brian- Sorry 'bout that. Nothing to see here folks. Keep it moving.

Kai- Are you all going crazy? What on earth is going on in this house?

Brian- Absolutely nothing. It's all a figment of your…(imagine SpongeBob and Patrick)… imagination.

Kai- You'd think that you'd get better as you got older but no. You idiots are the exact opposite. You only get weirder and weirder as time goes by.

Brian- But seriously we were hoping that Ian might convince you to talk to Tala.

Kai- So you're telling me that you wanted to reason with me and make me see some kind of proverbial light and you sent Ian.

Brian- It made sense at the time. Ian is the only one that can get close enough to talk about something serious.

Kai- You thought that **that** conversation was serious?

Brian- Well no. I guess we overestimated Ian. What happened to him? He used to be semi-smart. We weren't thinking.

Kai- You weren't thinking. That's the problem with you.

Brian- You do not have to be so degrading. I could sue you for defamation of character. Besides, we were only trying to help you out.

Kai- Well you need to stop trying. You are only making things worse.

Brian- Fine. We'll stop trying when you talk to Tala.

Kai- Been there, done that.

Brian- Well, how'd it go?

Kai- Fine.

Brian- Care to elaborate?

Kai- While I would love to sit here and continue this disturbing heart to heart, I can't. I'm running late.

Brian- For what?

Kai- A date.

Brian- With Tala? (He hopes)

Kai- Nope, with Ray. (And he's shot down in fiery flames)

To be continued…

Duh Duhn Dah and the plot thickens.

A/N: the pure sugary randomness is over for now. The musicals alluded to above are The Phantom of the Opera, Little Shop of Horrors, The Sound of Music and DreamGirls. Loved it? Hated it? How's my grammar? Please review and let me know. Merci. Review! Review! Please Review! o


	4. A What?

A/N: Hello again! I am getting lazy forgive me. In this chapter instead of typing out the full names I just started putting the first letter. Let me know if it is hard to understand. Thank you. Also italics are thoughts and underlined stuff is in Russian. I never differentiated language before because if you have 5 Russians in one house chances are they will speak Russian but now it is important.

Chapter 4: A What?

B- You have a what? With Who?

K- I have a date. With Ray.

B-Please tell me this is just some sick joke or a really bad nightmare.

K-Why would I joke about something like that?

B- It was rhetorical. More of a plea or a prayer really. We all know you don't joke much anymore despite being a terrorist as a child. You still haven't given me the recipe to that bomb. But that is not the point. Why are you going out with Ray?

K- Because he asked me out obviously.

B- Do you even like that guy?

K- I don't hate him. (A/n: I like Kodocha)

B- I know that but do you like him? You know it's mean to play with people's feelings for your own personal gain. Maybe you should call and cancel.

K- Why?

B- What do you mean why? Because you don't like him.

K- When did I say that?

B- Just now.

K- Don't twist my words Kutsenov. I said I didn't hate him, not that I didn't like him.

B- Well then do you like him or not?

K- Yes I do. Which is why I'm going out with him.

B- Wait. So you like him? Like really like him, like him?

K- I'm pretty sure that answer was clear and concise. Especially since I'm dating him.

B- Oh, lord. Does Tala know yet?

K-Know what? That I'm dating Ray or that I like him?

B- Both, either I don't know and what do you mean dating? As in not the first date. There's a difference between date and dating.

K- A date as in I have been dating him for almost two months now.

B- Tala is going to kill himself when he hears about this or at the very least one of us.

K- Why should he even care? What I do is none of his business and he made it very clear that he wants to keep it that way.

B- Are you kidding me? Tala is so sprung over you that he literally doesn't know what to do.

K- Well then until he figures it out what he wants to do I'll be with Ray. And there's no guarantee that when he does figure things out that I'll be with him. As you can clearly see I'm not going to wait for him forever.

(DOORBELL RINGS)

Great he's already here and I didn't even take a shower yet. I am going to get ready. You can go open the door and bring him up to my room. If you or anybody else says or does anything outta line I'll skin **you** alive.

B- Why me? What happens if Ian says something dumb? Why is it only my ass on the line?

K- You're with Spencer so he is easily controllable and Ian is like a two year old. Glare at him and he'll cry or if that doesn't work threaten to take away his candy. Now go, I can feel your life slipping away the more you stand here.

**Down stairs two very angry looking Russians open the door.**

S- What the hell are you doing here?

R- Is Kai here?_Damn why couldn't he just open the door himself. He knows I don't like being alone with them._

I- Obviously, this is his house isn't it?

R- Well can you go get him?

S- Well we could but he doesn't like being disturbed for no reason.

R- It's not for no reason. He knows I'm coming.

I- Then state your purpose and maybe we will go get him.

R- I already did, I'm here for Kai.

S- We got that part but what do you need from him.

R- You know what, just forget it. I will wait for him outside.

I- Good choice. Maybe he'll remember you and come out soon. IF you're lucky.

B- No. Bad choice. Very bad. Ixnea on tha arassmenth. (To Ray) Sorry about that welcome to Chateau Hiwatari. Kai is not ready yet so he asked me to direct you to his room.

I- Kai is going to let a stranger in his room. (Shock) He barely lets us in there.

R- I'm not a stranger I'm his boyfr--

**Brian covers Ray's mouth with his hand**

S- I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that last part.

R- **Pushes the hand away.** His boyfriend.

**Massive sweat drop. Ian actually keels over in shock.**

B- Come with me if you want to live. Quickly now, run.

**Drags Ray up to Kai's Room.**

B- Are you crazy? Do you have a death wish? Why would you tell them that?

R- Because… it's true.

B- Well yes but… but

K- But what Brian? I dare you to finish that sentence. If you do it will be the last thing you ever say.

B- But nothing. I'll leave you two to it then. Have fun kiddies.** Runs off**.

R- What interesting roommates you have. **Sits on the bed. **Why exactly do they not like me?

K- I don't have any roommates. That would require them to contribute to something.

They're just good for nothing squatters. Besides who cares what they think of you? The only thing that matters is that I like you and you like me, right?

R- But how much do you really like me? You're not just messing with me, are you?

K- No, I'm not just messing with you. I wouldn't be with you if I didn't like you. **Kisses him**

A/n: remember Kai just got out of the shower. At this point he only has pants on and a towel around his neck. Also I have break next week so I might update early but I'll probably finish writing it soon.


	5. Busted

A/n: So sorry. I try to update every week but the mother unit stayed home all last week and part of this one. She is VERY VERY religious (not that there is anything is wrong with that) so if she saw this I would probably be dead now, even if it doesn't have anything overly bad. I barely even got to write much. That and my English teacher is an evil Nazi giraffe. A 12 page research report is not exactly something I anticipated to have to do.

Chapter 5: You've got to be Kidding Me

Of course this scene wouldn't be complete unless Tala was in the kitchen listening to Spencer and Ian's conversation with Ray. He heard everything from the taunting of the Neko, to the declaration to Brian's hasty exit with the cat in tow. Judging on how fast Brian got him out of there he was telling the truth.

'What the hell is wrong with me? I pushed him away because I was afraid to lose him and I lost him anyway. But if Brian knew about Ray, why did he keep pushing me and Kai to get back together? Knowing him he probably just didn't care. I hate my life.'

As Tala was mentally beating himself up, Spencer walked in to the kitchen.

S- "So I take it you heard that."

T- "Go away."

S- "Tala, are you-"

T- "I said GET OUT"

I-"No. This is the kitchen. It's a public space. Besides it's all your fault anyway."

S- "We kept telling you to hurry up. You of all people should know that Kai wasn't going to wait forever."

T- "Thank you for the 'I told you so' Mr. Meyagi." (A/n: did I spell that right?)

S-"Maybe you should go talk to them now. It might not be too late yet."

T- "I am not going in there now."

S- "Why not? Don't want to see them together? It's not like you should be jealous. This is entirely your fault."

T- "Shut up Spencer"

S- "It is your fault that it's Ray in there and not you."

Brian walks in to the kitchen.

B- "Relax Spencer. Give him a break. You know why he didn't do anything."

S- "Ah yes. The grudge of a 10 year old. Get over it already. It was 8 years ago. Plus he came back. Shouldn't that count for something? Shouldn't that be enough for you?"

B- "Spencer, maybe you should stop now."

S- "No. He gets no sympathy from me and no pity from me because he never tried. It's not like Kai chose Ray over you. Tala, you never gave him the choice, you decided for yourself that you two would never be together. All I'm saying is that if you loved Kai half as much as you claim, you would fight for him. Go do something before you regret it for the rest of your life."

Tala throws a chair at Spencer's head.

"You missed."

He throws the table and catches him right on the forehead.

B- "Thus ends the tirade of Spencer. May he rest in peace. His head stone shall read, 'He deserved the chair but the table was uncalled for'."

T- "Shut up you know he's not dead."

B- "You sure? That table is really heavy."

T- "Not my problem. He thinks I should talk to Kai. Fine I will go talk to him. Tonight. When he gets back."

Ian pokes his head around the corner, "Go now, they are still up there you know."

B- "Yeah go now. It'll spare you the pain of knowing that they will have fun on their date and Ray the pain of prolonging the inevitable."

T- "Fine whatever lets just go."

B- "We are right behind you boss." He steps over Spencer's comatose body and grabs Ian.

I- "Why does Ian have to go?"

B- "Because I want to eavesdrop and I refuse to do it alone. Besides, it's for moral support."

By that time they are already upstairs. Brian and Ian are a safe distance away as Tala knocks on Kai's door.

A/n: I was going to end it here but since I haven't updated in a while I won't.

I-"They probably left already and we just didn't notice because of the all of the yelling and madness."

B- "Knock harder"

Still no answer.

B- "Just go in already. What is the worst that can happen?"

They open the door.

B- "You ever wish you could drop dead just for a couple of minutes?"

Tala closes the door.

B- "I really wish I hadn't just done that."

I- "I guess we should have seen that coming."

S- "You totally could have planned that better."

I- "This was all your bright idea and when did you wake up?"  
S- "Oh contraire, I simply told him to do something. I was never really time specific. And I just came to. When I noticed that every one was gone I ran up here. Sure glad I did too. Seeing the action go down is so much better than listening to one of your nonsensical stories."

B- "Where did Tala go?"

S- "Crap. Ian go find him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

I- "Why me? Ian is not an errand boy."

B- "Because you are the chosen one."

I- "That is not going to work this time."

B- "Because Tala is probably hanging himself at this moment and it will be all your fault for not being there to stop him."

I- "Or your fault for not being there either. Give me one good reason why I should go."

S- "Because I am going to beat you to death if you don't."

I- "That works." He jogs off to find Tala.

S- "This is so messed up. What are we going to do now?"

B- "Not much we can do. Tala is probably never going to listen to us ever again and Kai is fed up with Tala's stalling."

S- "True. So since we can't mess with dumb and dumber any more…"

B- "Why don't we mess with the kitten?"

S- "You read my mind. To the bat cave. We need to plan everything out this time. We need to be prepared for these types of curveballs from now on."

In Kai's room, they were only making out but Kai was still shirtless and Ray was on top of him. Ray was oblivious to the intruders but Kai noticed them.

K- 'Damn Brian and Spencer. I bet those two conned Tala into coming in here. He would have never just barged in on his own. Then again, it serves him right. I mean I do actually like Ray a lot but I never would have agreed to go out with him if I was back with Tala.'

"We should probably get going"

R- "Why?"

K- "You'll be mad at me if we miss the beginning of the movie again."

R- "Screw the movie. I am very content right here."

K- "You know what's going to happen if we stay like this right?"

R- "Yup, I'm counting on it."

K- "I thought you wanted to wait."

R- "I'm did but I'm tired of waiting and I don't want you to have to wait on me any more either."

K- "Are you sure? I don't want you to regret it later."

R- "You know I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't 100% sure so just shut up and kiss me again."

TBC

A/n: I end it here because its rated T and I don't feel comfortable going into detail. If you're old enough to read than you should all know what's going to happen. Anyway way next chapter should be within the week. I'm not really sure though because my mom is having company from out of town stay here and in case you didn't know, 3 crazy women that haven't seen each other in a while under the same roof plus lots of Hennessy and some Wine Coolers equals nothing but sheer madness.


	6. An All Nighter

Just a Reminder: I own nothing!!!

The place: Kai's bedroom

The time: Sometime in the morning^o^

Chapter 6: An All Nighter

R- You never answered my question. Why don't your room...umm...squatters like me?

K- Its not that they don't like you. You are actually one of the few people from outside the Abbey that they don't actually mind. They just don't like that you're with me.

R- And why is that?

K- Why do you care? What they think doesn't matter and it won't change anything between us.

R-Why do you keep avoiding the question?

K- You can't answer a question with a question.

R- Why not? You just did. But anyway aren't they like your family?

K- If by family you mean the annoying brothers that I never wanted, never asked for and can't get rid of then I guess so. Why?

R- Whether you like it or not you're stuck with them. And what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't care about what the closest people in your life thought about me?

K- A smart boyfriend. You do realize that they are absolutely crazy right?

R- Yes but so are you. And so am I for liking you as much as I do. But, you never answered my question.

K- What question?

R- Don't play that. Why don't they like that I am with you?

K- I don't recall that question being asked.

R- Kai

K- How should I know? I'm not them.

R- Kai, I'm serious.

K- Really? I couldn't tell.

R- Answer me.

K- They are just way too over protective. That's all.

R- Are you sure?

K- Positive. Now go get dressed.

R- Actually I want to take a shower first.

K- Okay the bathroom is thru the closet.

R- Damn rich kid.

K- What? This house isn't even that big. It's way smaller than the mansion in Russia.

R- Says the rich one to the kid who grew up in a small village in what was essentially a hut. So rich kid, want to come take a shower with me?

In the "Bat Cave" also known as Spencer and Brian's room:

B- We must be very careful. If Kai finds out that we are plotting, we are all as good as dead.

S- But he can't be mad at us if the kitten just so happens to see Kai and Tala together. But how will we get all three of them in the same room without it being totally weird?

B- By getting everyone together.

S- I don't follow.

B- Not surprising. Just think about it. Ian's is turning 15 on Friday. He always wanted a birthday party like a normal kid.

S- I see but I can one up you. Let's make it an all nighter. It'll give them way more opportunities.

B- I thought about it but will we be able to put up with those idiots for that long?

S- If it'll get our idiots to stop acting stupid and finally end this madness then I say bring on the other idiots.

B- Yeah for those two I'll do pretty much anything that doesn't involve Boris, Voltaire, a certain Russian Abbey or clowns.

S- Tell me again why you're afraid of clowns? I mean obviously the first three are more than understandable, but why clowns?

B- That is your mistake my naïve friend. I am not afraid of clowns. I do not suffer from a morbid dread of the crafty devil incarnates disguised as children's entertainment. It is more of a hatred. While a person who is afraid of them would cower in the presence I would probably kill it. Some people like myself just really don't like them.

S- So what you're telling me is that your fear of people in tons of makeup is so profound that you skip the quaking stage and go straight to self preservation. That is understandable.

B- Not fear, disgust, hatred.

S- Can we get away from the subject of violently killing clowns? It's just wrong to hate Ronald McDonald.

B- Love McDonalds hate the clown. I like the joker too. He's cool. But other than that all clowns must die. Especially Carrot Top.

S- But he's not a clown. His hair is just really red.

B- Says you. All clowns must die.

S- Not so loud. You know how much Ian loves the Big Comfy Couch.

B- And you know how much I hate it. I mean the only place there could be an entire town of clowns is the fiery pits of hell. Anyway, should we tell Ian about the party or should it be a surprise?

S- Tell him. Definitely. We don't want a repeat of last year's birthday surprise.

B- Yeah. Kai tried to be nice and got him a puppy cause he always wanted one and he got so excited he literally hugged it to death. (Long silence) Yeah, we definitely should tell him.

S- Yeah and this way Ian can do all the planning and inviting and we'll be off the hook.

B- Speaking of Ian, I wonder how Tala is holding up. You know Kai and Ray never left last night. I wonder what they did last night. (Notice the extreme sarcasm)

S- I still can't believe that Kai did that. I mean I know its his house and all but Tala's room is only down the hall.

B- Hopefully, Ian distracted him with his stupidity.

S- We can only hope.

B- Yup and that's all we can do right now because I sure as heck am not going up there right now. I'm depressed already just thinking about it.

S- You're always depressed Bri.

B- True but so not the point. Let's get started on the party before Kai and the toy come down. Kai might get suspicious if we don't have at least a little bit of it done by now.

S- And for the plotting, maybe we should come up with some code names. You never know who's listening.

B- What the heck? We might as well go all out. What do you have for Kai?

S- How 'bout Fire?

B- Too obvious

S- Blue?

B- That used to be our nickname for him. Way obvious.

S- Phoenix?

B- Lame.

S- Red Eye?

B- Like the movie? Are you trying to be funny?

S- Fine then what do you have for Tala?

B- How about… Lonely Boy?

S- This is not Gossip Girl.

B- It's better than Ice, Red, Wolf or Blue Eyes. And don't tell me that none of those crossed your mind. How about Noah?

S- What's that from?

B- The Notebook.

S- Wow you actually watched that?

B- Yes and I liked it and just so you know, lover or not, you mock me for it and die.

S- Whatever, so what does that make Kai?

B- Ally, because he ran off with some dude but mark my words, he will go back to Tala.

S- Great make Kai the girl. That's totally not asking for death if he ever finds out.

B- Shut up. If it comes to that lie and make something weird up like you always do. And that makes Ray that one dude that I can never remember. What was his name?

S- It was Lan or something like that.

B-Ah hah. So you did watch it.

S- Maybe we should just invite everyone from all the tournaments. This way we won't miss anything and there will be plenty of witnesses.

B- No. I refuse to plot with you until you admit you liked it.

S- Do you think we should invite anyone else?

B- Admit it.

S- Bri come on.

B- Do it. DOOOO ITTTTTT!(A/n: have you ever heard anyone say that in a creepy little semi-demonic voice if they really really want you to do something? If you have you know what he sounded like.)

S- Alright I liked the Notebook. Are you happy now? I watched a chick flick and I liked it. I almost cried at the end too.

B-Wow, you almost cried? Even I didn't go that far.

R- Are we interrupting something? (Remember he can't understand them. All he sees is the two of them arguing)

K- Wow Spence. I never pictured you as the sensitive type. I mean granted we are all gay but that's just a little too weird for me.

B- You and me both.

K- I saw it too and trust me there was nothing to cry over.

S- Shut the hell up Hiwatari. Aren't you the one who made me watch Legally Blonde?

K- Completely different.

S- How are they different? They are both chick flicks, aren't they?

K- Simple, Legally Blonde was funny.

TBC

A/n: A moment of silence for the puppy. Here is his head stone as it reads.

Snuffleluffleluptickins

May He Rest In Peace.

2000-2000

This actually happened to my best friend only it was permanently crippled, not killed.


	7. Daddy Frickin' Warbucks

I own nothing! But soon I shall own the world. LOL ^o^ Just kidding. Or am I? Duh duh duh......

The place: Still in the kitchen with Brian, Spencer, Kai and Ray. Ian has just come downstairs.

Reminder: English is regular, **Russian is bold, **_thoughts are italicized _and lines separate conversations_._ Istarted off in English just so that Ray could be in the conversation.

Daddy Frickin' Warbucks

B- How's Tala?

I- Miserable. I seriously thought he was gunna try to kill himself last night. He started at the window way too long if you know what I mean.

R- What's wrong with Tala?

I- Why don't you ask your boyfriend? What the hell are you still doing here anyway?

K- Watch yourself Ian.

I- Sorry. (To Ray) Good morning Ray. I trust you slept well. That is if you even slept at all. And don't worry, you're annoying voice totally didn't keep everyone else up all night.

K- **You are on very thin ice. Are you sure you want to continue speaking?**

I- **Yes, in fact I do want to keep talking because I just spent the entire night listening to Tala cry over YOU! **

B- Oh dear. Me thinks Ian finally snapped.

S- It was bound to happen eventually. We kinda put a lot on him even if we do treat him like an annoying little brother.

B-We do make him do all of our dirty work. I'm just surprised he made it this long.

R- Anyone mind telling me what's going on?

S- Yes, we do mind actually.

B- Ignore him. But trust me you really don't want to hear them.

R- I hear them. That's not the problem. I just don't understand them.

B- Ignorance is bliss, my friend.

**K-** **What the heck do Ray and I have to do with that?**

**I- Are you that dense? What do you think it has to do with you? You know exactly what is wrong with Tala. This is all your fault. How could you sleep with someone when Tala, who loves you and who you love, is in the same house?**

**K- Because it's my freaking house. Why does everyone seem to forget that. It's my name on the deed. It's my name on the name plate outside. I will do whatever ****and whoever I want whenever I want in my house. And you know why? Because its my house. Nobody said that any of you has to be here. No one ever said that Tala had to stay. As a matter of fact, I remember the four of you just showing up here one day and never leaving.**

**B- Well if you didn't want us here you could have just said so. We'd be perfectly fine living on the cold streets of Russia without you.**

**K- You know that that isn't what I was saying. I just need all of you to get off my back. I'm sick of you all acting like this is my fault. I tried with Tala, I really did. Do you know what he told me when I told him that I wanted to be with him? **

**S, B, I- Silence**

**K- No? No one bothered to ask him before you automatically jumped to conclusions?**

**B- Well not exactly. We just figured that that conversation didn't go over to good. I mean you two are obviously not together.**

**K- Didn't go over to good does not even begin to cover it. When I tried to talk to him in Russia he said that I was dead to him. He said that he didn't give a damn about me or that I came back because I left him then. When I told him that ray asked me out he said "So what." That's all. I asked him if that's all he said to me and the only other thing he said hoped we were happy together. I would have given anything for him to tell me that I couldn't be with Ray because he wanted to be with me. But he didn't and now you're all mad at me. It's all poor Tala and how could Kai do that to him? Nobody ever asked me how I felt. What did I ever do to deserve all of this? **

**S- You left us.**

**K- Why do you idiots keep saying that? Tala was my best friend. I loved him. You guys were my only friends; you guys were my family. Do you honestly think that I that I could just leave all of you like that, that while you were being tortured in that hell hole, I went to be some nice normal little kid? I wouldn't have done that to you and I thought that you all knew me well enough to know that.**

**B- What else were we supposed to think? Whenever we ask you what happened you just dodge the question.**

**K- So you just automatically assumed that I was adopted by Daddy Frickin' Warbucks and we all lived happily ever after. You are all a lot stupider than I thought.**

**S- So then, where did you go?**

**K- I don't know.**

**I- How is that an answer? **

**K- You asked and I just told the truth. You want to know why I never talk about what happened to me. I'm telling you now. It's because I don't remember. I can't remember most of my own freaking life and what little I do remember about it I wish to god everyday that I didn't. Do you know what I would have given to stay in the Abbey with you guys? Do you know what it's like to fall asleep next to your friends one night and to wake up a month later chained down in the middle of god only knows where to some guy telling you that your friends are dead? You couldn't possibly know what its like to find out that everyone you've ever known is gone. They told me that I had killed you too. The next thing I know its 3 years later and I barely even remember my own name. **

**B- What do you mean that you killed us too? Kai, what happened to you before you came to the Abbey?**

**I- You killed somebody? Jeez and here I thought Brian was the only homicidal one.**

**S- Kai, you can't possibly be that stupid. How could you have killed all four of us without one of us stopping you or without one of the guards coming in and killing you instead?**

**K- Trust me, you really don't want to know but I assure it is very possible. **

**B- How? How is that possible? Even on the best of days, I couldn't manage that.**

R- Maybe I should just go. (A/n: Bet you forgot all about him, didn't you?)

K- I'll come with you.

R- Are you sure? I just didn't want to leave without saying goodbye. I don't want to interrupt you guys. I mean even though I didn't understand a word of that except for the names maybe, it sounded pretty intense.

K- Trust me you really didn't want to be in that conversation anyway.

R- Why does everyone keep saying that to me today?

K- Maybe because it's the truth. Anyway, I really need to get out of here.

R- Okay. Where do you want to go?

K- Doesn't matter. Anywhere but here.

As Kai and Ray walk out of the door, Brian calls out to Kai.

**B- ****Look, we know it doesn't change much now but we're sorry.**

**S- ****Yeah. We know you wouldn't do that to us. We always did.**

**I- ****It was just…easier to picture you alive and okay than to accept the fact that you were probably dead in a ditch somewhere like the rest of them ended up, you know.**

**K- Yeah I know.**

Kai and Ray leave and Tala gets up from his place at the bottom of the stairs. At some point of the beginning of the argument, he came down stairs to see what the commotion was all about. He knew it must have been serious because he had never actually heard Kai yell at Ian. Or Ian yell back. And they both sounded pretty pissed. Tala decided to stop at the bottom of the stairs to hear exactly what was going on but instead he decided to stay where he was and listen. (A/n: They seem to eavesdrop a lot in that house don't they?)

TBC

A/n: Wow Kai said a lot didn't he? But what did he mean when he said he killed somebody? And how is Tala going to react to everything he just heard? Is there still time to fix them? When will everything become clear? Who knows? I guess I do but that's not the point now is it? Thank you so much for reading. I will update soon but in the mean time, please review and tell me what you think. Thank you.

Next chapter: My own Jimmeny Cricket


	8. My Very Own Jiminy Cricket

I'm so sorry it took me this long I know I promised Friday or Thursday but the accursed ones put me on punishment. Thank you all for waiting so patiently. Anyway same rules apply: There are only Russians in this scene so they are probably speaking Russian and all thoughts are _italicized _(In the first part Tala's talking to him self for a while so he will be regular and dear old Jiminy will be _italicized). _Only real difference is that bold words are takes place a few hours after chapter 7.

My Own Jiminy Cricket

TALA

-Why am I so stupid? I know this whole thing is my fault and I'm pretty sure I know how to fix it so why can't I?

_-Because of your stupid pride._

-Shut up.

_-My, My. You really are crazy._

_-_Am Not!

-_Are to. Only crazy people have voices in their heads that actually answer their questions_.

-Shut it.

-_And_ _only the craziest argue with themselves._

-Get out of my head.

_- Can't, you idiot._

-Well why the hell not?

_-I'm not just any old voice in your head. I am you or rather I'm your subconscious because I'm obviously smarter than you._

-Great, now I have my very own Jiminy cricket. It's just what every little Russian boy wants. Oh wait. I know what you're going to say next: Tala I'm sorry but your not a real boy.

_-Actually, no. Even__ though I worry about your humanity sometimes, I assure you, we are both very real. And __**you **__my friend are an idiot. How could you do this to Kai? He loves you. And you love him. Why are you pushing him away like this? Of course he went to Ray. Who would want you when they could have the perfect boyfriend who worships the very ground they walk on? I bet Ray would never say anything as cold as "you're dead to me" to Kai, no matter what he did or didn't do._

_-_Oh my god! How can I get you to shut up?

_-I would say kill yourself but we wouldn't want Ian to panic again, now would we? The only way to salvage what little sanity you have left is to go to Kai. Set things straight. Fix things with Kai. Apologize and beg him to take you back._

-Fine just go away!

_-Before anything happens remember this: You betrayed Kai. Not the other way around. And also don't go to Kai if its only to shut everyone else up. Go to him because you want to. Because you want him. Ray will be fighting just as hard, maybe even harder, to keep Kai. The one who will win is the one who loves him the most. Hurry up because time is running out._

- Yeah I know.

- _One more thing, if you don't watch yourself that kitten might just prove to be the tiger he claims to be_.

-As if that weakling could beat me in anything.

- _Don't get too cocky. He already has Kai so there must be something special about him. Even if you don't see it right away._

**Brian, Ian and Spencer walk into Tala's room.**

B- Sorry to interrupt what looks like such a riveting monologue but we need to talk. Now.

S- Dude, you screwed up.

T- Yes, I know.

I- Tremendously so.

T- Like I said, I know.

B- If you know then why the hell are you cooped up in here like a hermit instead of trying to fix it?

T- Because I am an idiot with entirely too much pride.

I- Duh! I've been telling you that for years and you just now realized it.

S- Oh my word! He finally sees the light. What? Did you have some sort of epiphany or some sudden self realization just now?

T- I guess you could say that.

B-Great so now that we have established the problem, how do you plan on fixing it?

T- I don't know yet.

I- Please tell us your joking and that you have some kind of plan that will sweep Kai off of his feet and make him forget about that idiot Ray.

T- That's a little extreme and no. I do not have a plan but I will by the time Kai gets back.

B- But…what if you don't?

T- Then I'm just gunna have to wing it. It's not like I have all the time in the world. Besides, it'll be fine. Ray couldn't take me even if he was at his best and I was at my worst.

B- There's the Tala we all know and slightly, possibly, almost but really not likely, love. But if by any chance you do need any help, me and Spence already have the perfect plan devised.

T- I'm almost too afraid to ask but what would that be?

S- We're throwing Ian a huge birthday party Friday night. (A/n: It's Wednesday)

**All at once many things happened. Brian grinned evilly (big surprise), Spencer smiled proudly, Ian jumped for joy excitedly and Tala paled…um…palely.**

I- Really!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG, I'm so excited. I can't believe it. I can't wait. (Apparently he can't stop either)Who are you inviting? Can I tell everyone to come? Oh, I'm so excited. OH No! What should I wear? I need to go shopping. I should call Tyson and Max now just to make sure every one knows and is here by Friday. You guys are the greatest. Thank you, thank you thank you thank--

ALL- Ian shut up!

B- Its no big deal. Really. We know you always wanted a huge birthday bash. We just decided it's high time for at least one of us to have some fun.

I- Thank you. I have to go get ready. There's so much to do. So little time.

**Ian bolts out of the room leaving an Ian shaped hole in the door.**

T- Damn. Now I have to fix that. But how exactly is this party supposed to help me?

S- All of us plus loud music and sugar high kids don't really mix. Kai will definently stay at least for a little while because it's for Ian but he will probably stay in a corner somewhere. All me and Bri have to do is distract the kitten for a while and keep him away from Kai long enough for you to make your move. You can just give us a little hand signal or what ever so we know when to let him go right before you get Kai to confess. We get him in position and let him hear what Kai has to say for himself.

T- You two really thought this through. I'm amazed. But there are a few problems. First of all, Kai said that it was too late for us.

B- No he said there was no guarantee he would go back to you. But even still, I assure he was just saying that because he was mad. If you tell him just how much you love him and want to be with him. All that crap about him not taking you back will be totally forgotten. Now, what else you got?

T- Ray knows you don't like him. If you try to talk to him he will know something is up.

S- But that's where you're wrong. All we have to say is that Kai chewed us out for being so rude.

B- Which he did.

S- And that we don't have a choice but to put up with him because he is Kai's boyfriend so were stuck with him either way but it'll be easier to get along if we actually semi like each other. So the only way to do that is to get to know him and the best way to do that is to talk to him.

B- And what better place to socialize with a friend than at a party. He can't refuse and he can't get suspicious because it'll technically be the truth or at least part of it.

S- Yup and then Ray will see for himself that he is no match and even if Kai won't break up with, he will break up with Kai.

T- You idiots! I was almost impressed that you came up with this and thought it through so thoroughly all on your own but you just got it from High School Musical, didn't you?

S- Damn. I knew it sounded familiar, but I just couldn't figure out where it came from. But where it came from doesn't matter. What matters is that it works.

B- So should we change the name from Operation Notebook to Operation HSM4?

S- Yes. Lets do that.

B- But again, that's just the fall back plan. Hopefully you two will be back together by then and the party will just be the place you tell Ray that he can't have Kai because he's yours. Either way the party is a great cover.

T- I almost feel a little bad though. It's Ian's first real birthday and we're going to screw it up with our issues.

S- Don't feel bad. Ian lives for this kind of stuff. You know he loves drama. But just in case we'll keep it contained and just fill him in later.

B-And if all else fails we can just get him really huge, really kick ass presents. That'll definitely cheer him up.

T- Either way I don't plan on waiting that long. Why wait until Friday when I can talk to him today?

S- Seriously, you're going to talk to him when he gets home?

T- Yup.

B- Well I wished you would have told us that before we told Ian we were throwing him a party. Kai could have just broken up with the kitten over the phone and we would have never had to put up with a hoard of completely crazed idiots.

T- Sorry. I didn't think you guys would go as far as to sacrifice what little sanity you have left for me. And look at it this way, we can make Ian happy.

S- Yeah, it won't be a total waste. Now we can see the look on Ray's face. That will teach him not to touch what belongs to someone else.

T- One, Kai would kill you if he heard you refer to him as a possession. Two, that's assuming he still wants me.

B- Of course he does. Don't be an even bigger idiot Tala.

**Downstairs the door shuts and Kai walks up stairs.**

S- You are in luck he's alone. Now's your chance. Don't screw this up again.

**Brian and Spencer get up to leave.**

T- Where are you going? Whatever happened to moral support?

S- As much as we would like to stay and watch this go down, this is something you have to do on your own.

T- The please tell me you guys are at least going to stay close?

B- Nope. We are going to take Ian out for ice cream.

T- You are?

S- We are?

**Ian mysteriously materializes out of thin air.**

I- You are?

B- Yup lets go.

I-Cool. This week rocks. First the party now the ice cream. Yay me!

B- Remember Tala, we want a play by play when we get back.

**As they are leaving, they bump into Kai.**

K-Where are you three going?

S-To get Ian some ice cream.

K- You are?

B- Why does everyone keep saying that? Is it so inconceivable that we want to be nice to him?

K- Umm. Yeah. It really kinda is.

B- Whatever. I think Tala wants to talk to you. Go see him.

K-About what?

B- I don't know, just go see him.

K- No thanks. I'm tired of him ignoring me most of the time and then expecting me to come running whenever he wants. And for what? So he can tell me how much he hates me again? If he wants to talk me he can come see me because I am sick of his crap.

B- Whatever. As long as you two talk today I don't care.

K- Before you go…**he nods towards Ian**… what's wrong with him?

**Ian was standing in the corner. He was rocking back and forth and was nearly foaming at the mouth from excitement.**

I- Ice cream and Birthday party all in one day. I'm so happy I could die right now but I can't cuz then I would miss my party. It's going to be the best party ever.

K- I'm sure I don't wanna know but I'll ask anyway. What party?

S- We're throwing Ian a party for his 15th birthday here Friday night. Didn't we tell you?** He feigns innocence and ignorance**

K- No, you didn't. Why does this party have to be here?

B- It must have slipped our minds. And because your house is big. And it's free and it's adult free. And now we really must be going. You know how impatient ice cream is. It gets really testy you know. Bye. Don't forget about Tala either.

**All of them run downstairs and outside. Kai goes to his room and waits for Tala and Tala is in his own room giving himself a pep talk.**

_T- Man up Tala. You can __do this._

**Tala walks down the hall to Kai's room and knocks softly. At first he didn't think he knocked hard enough but he eventually heard a tired "come in". **

_T- Show time. I can do this._

**Still unsure about what to say and very nervous he did the only thing he could think of. He went in and closed the door behind him.**

**TBC**

Yay me! I finally got another chapter up. The next two are written I just need to type them up. But now I must escape. The motherly lady is almost home and I'm still grounded. I'm not even supposed to be on the computer. So if anyone asks I'm not here. But before I go, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW please and thank you.


	9. Finally

Hello! Again here's the next chapter I promised.

Finally

K- I was wondering when you would grow a pair. Brian said you had something to say to me so talk.

T-How was your date with Ray?

K- Are you serious? That's all you wanted to say? It was great if you really must know. If that's all you can go now.

T- Relax. I was just making conversation.

K-Well I'm not really in a conversing mood right now.

T- Kai I just—

K- Go away Tala.

T- No. I need to say something and I need to say it now before I punk out again.

K- Tala, I'm tired.

T- Oh really. I wonder if it has anything to do with your extracurricular activities last night.

K- No stupid, you really don't get it. I'm tired of waiting for you. I'm tired of hoping that today is the day that you come to your senses. I'm sick of thinking that maybe I was the one who did something wrong. I'm am tired of loving you when its clear you don't love me back. I'm just…**he takes a deep breath**…really, really tired Tala. So please just go away.

T- No. I won't go away. I can't because if I do now, I may not have another chance. I swear I'm not going to leave you again. I know you're tired of my stupidity and I know I would be too if things were the other way around but please let me just say what I came to say. I promise you won't have to wait any more. But if you still want me to leave when I'm done I promise I will and I won't come back but please just let me talk first.

K- You can say what you came to say but I can't promise you anything.

T-Kai I love you. More than you know and I always have and I always will. I know you didn't just up and leave us. I saw them take you and I didn't do anything. I figured it was just like every other night they experimented on us. But that morning you didn't come back. No one would tell us anything. The guards just acted like you never existed and then Boris finally told us that you were dead. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. It felt like I was the one that died. The first year you were gone I blamed myself and I guess I still do. I kept telling myself that if I had said something then, if I begged them to leave you alone, they would have taken me instead. I would be the one dead and you would still have a chance to make it out alive. Eventually, I just couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't take the guilt and I tried to kill myself for the first time. Naturally, Boris didn't take kindly to one of his experiments causing so much trouble.

K- Tala….**He reached out to Tala trying to think of something else to say but Tala was already off in his own little world, trapped by his haunting memories.**

T-…the next few months were such a blur, I can barely remember them. But I do remember being confused. I kept trying to kill myself and I couldn't figure out why Boris insisted on keeping me alive. I guess he got fed up having to revive me at least once a week so after about a year of that he told me that Voltaire had taken you back because he wanted to make amends with his family. He told me that you told him to tell us that you were dead so we wouldn't be jealous. Trust me I wanted to believe him. You have no idea how bad I wished that you were happy somewhere with your family because I couldn't take knowing that I would never see you again and it was all my fault. But I always knew you weren't. I knew you wouldn't abandon us like that. But then you showed up at the tournament in Russia. I was torn. I was so happy that you were alive and okay but at the same time I hated you. I thought that Boris was right. You left us so that you could go on with your life. That first time I tried to talk to you, you didn't even remember me. You didn't remember any of us. Seeing you again and knowing that you didn't care about me enough to remember me hurt so bad. It felt like my heart was shattered all over again. That was the last time I tried to kill myself. It wasn't like the other times I tried to kill myself though. Before I guess I was just trying to make the pain go away but I always prayed there was a way for us to be together again but that was first time I truly wished to die. There was almost nothing that could save me then. If Boris hadn't done that weird infusion thing on me I would be dead.

K- Tala I didn't know.

T- I know you didn't know and I know that you would never willingly forget us or leave us. I know that you weren't whisked off to some magical life or anything. I just didn't know how to say all this until just now. I still don't know if what I'm saying makes sense. I guess the most important thing I'm trying to say is I'm sorry. For everything. For not helping you, for doubting you, for what I said to you before, for pushing you to Ray, for everything I've ever done that hurt you.

K- What am I supposed to say to that? That I forgive you? You know I do and you know I never blamed you for anything. Had you tried to do something then you would have ended up dead or worse yet, stuck with me. At least we all made it out alive and intact for the most part. And I love you more than my own life, you know that too. But do you just expect me to welcome you back with open arms and forget all about Ray? I can't do that to him. Especially not after last night. Do you know what that would do to him? He would think I was only with him for sex.

T- Why were you with him in the first place?

K- You know me better than anyone else. You should know the answer to that. Ray was one of my first real friends outside of the Abbey that had nothing to do with either Boris or Voltaire. The only reason I agreed to go out with him is because I really, really like him. That being said, I can't hurt him like that.

T- I know you don't want to and I'm not asking you to. I just thought it was time that I told you how I feel. The only thing I really need to know is do you love him as much as you love me?

K- No. Not even close.

T- That's all I need to know. That's more than enough to keep me happy until you decide who you want to be with.

K- But what if that's not enough for me?

**He kisses Tala**

K- What if I don't want you to go?

**He kisses him again**

T- I don't want to go either.

**This time Tala leans in first**

T- I need you.

K- So stay with me.

T- But what about Ray?

K- I don't know. I'll deal with that later but for right now let's not think about that. Just love me.

T- I do love you.

K- And I love you too but you know that that's not what I meant.

**This kiss was longer and deeper and lasted way longer…**

TBC

A/n: this is not the last you've heard of me mwuhahaha. No seriously I have at least 2 or 3 more chapters to go.


	10. Super Spies

A new Chappie! Yay me! I know I say that a lot but that is only because I'm absolutely crazy. I know this chapter is short. I'm sorry but time is not on my side lately.

Super Spies and how Ian wants to take over the world

**Brian, Spencer and Ian are across town at an ice cream shop. Brian and Spencer are sharing a banana split. But Ian, being the crazed sugar head that he is, has the super deluxe sundae with 5 scoops, scooped higher than he can stand. Brian got him a booster seat just to be extra mean.**

S- Bri, please tell me that you have Kai's room bugged or wired or something.

B- No, I thought you did.

S- You idiot. Why would you think that?

B- Because you're way more into the whole blackmail thing than I am.

S- Well forgive me for wanting to live but I took all of my equipment out of his room after the Great Miss Mary Muppet Fiasco of '07. I'm still afraid of oatmeal till this day.

I- You guys…

B- Damn, I thought for sure you would have something in there. If I had known that we wouldn't have left the house. You know Tala won't tell us anything good tell and Kai sure as hell won't.

I- Hello??????

S- Damn is right. You should have asked me first or at least got them in to Tala's room. I have all types of recon stuff in there.

I- Are you listening to me?

B- What, Ian? Do you want another sundae already? I'm almost out of money and we still need to get home.

I- NO! It's about Kai's room.

S- Don't tell me YOU have cameras in there.

I- No. Of course not. I'm not like you sick voyeurs. I only have microphones in there.

S- Why?

I- Same reason as you idiots obviously.

B- Blackmail? You? That's priceless.

I- One of these days….

S- What was that?

I- Nothing. So I didn't think to turn them on before we left because I didn't think I needed to. Who knew you two were so unprepared. Unfortunately, my mikes don't do playbacks. You can only hear what's going on right now. But I figure that's just fine.

S- How will that help us?

I- In one of three ways. Either the conversation is still going and we can catch the end and the result, the conversation is over and Kai is crying, not literally of course cause that would be weird, and in that case it ended badly or we hear really mushy lovey dovey words and happy sounds. Either way we will know what went down.

B- That makes sense. Wow kid, we really underestimate you sometimes.

I- yes. You do. But we can worry about that later. Right now I need to get to a computer to hack into them.

B- There's CySay around the corner. It only costs five dollars an hour for a computer.

S- Well than…to the cyber café!

**They get up to leave as Ian inhales his sundae as quickly as humanly possible. (If Ian is human)**

I-Whoa! Dudes………Brain Freeze….huh

**He starts spinning around**

Weeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! Have you ever spun around really fast when you had a brain freeze? It's totally rad.

S- Just when you think he's semi mature he does this crap.

**Spencer and Brian roll their eyes. Spencer picks Ian up and carries him out. Brian looks at him weirdly.**

B- Why are you carrying him?

S- Because waiting for Ian's brain to start working properly might take years.

B- Indeed. Let's go.

TBC…

**A/n: **It's true when they say silent but deadly but you also have to watch the loud, let it all hang out types. You expect it from the quite ones but the ones who "tell all" have a lot more secrets than they let on. Ian for example wants to take over the world but he'll. Mwuhahahahahahahahahah…………………….


	11. The Hacking

Chapter 11: The Hacking

_Brian, Spencer and Ian are in CyberSay, a cyber café close to the ice cream shop. Ian hacks into his home computer from the computer Brian rented for an hour. _

"Wow, you know I never thought that I would have to hack into my own computer. It's actually kind of cool. It's like that one movie where the home base was taken over by the bad spies so they had to hack into their own stuff and use it to drive the bad guys out." _Ian goes all James Bond mode and starts humming his theme song._

"I have no clue what movie that is but I must say, you really need to update your stuff because it didn't take any time getting in. Even Brian could crack into that weak security system and crash everything." _Spencer shook his head at the humming teen._

_Brian looked thoroughly offended by his boyfriend's comment._

"I take extreme offense to that comment. Are you implying that I'm not smart enough to crack intense codes and hack high grade computers? Because I will have you know I am a very smart person."

"I know you are babe. I'm not saying anything like that. I was just saying that you don't have the patience to do it." _Spencer calmly explained himself._ "Don't you remember the last time you tried to hack the Abbey's system? It was loading 'too slow' for you so you ripped the motherboard out and threw it across the room. It was so damaged we couldn't get anything off of it."

_Brian thought for a moment before he responded._ "Oh, yeah. I had almost forgotten about that. Point taken, you are forgiven."

"Okay," _Ian interrupted_. "I found the right stuff. Someone go get three head phone sets."

"This is stupid. Why do we even need headphones?" _Spencer was confused……again. Not surprisingly._

"Because we don't know what we'll hear. If they are being all mushy and girly and declaring their undying love for each other, the whole world will think that were watching some chick flick or something. Our reputations will go down the toilets." _Ian explained in a tone that quite obviously said 'no duh'._

"Wow Spence. You have been out logiced by Ian. What has the world come to?" _Brian teased_.

"Oh shut up. Is out logiced even a word?" _Spencer looked a little miffed about that._

"That's not the point. Just put these head phones on." _Ian handed both Brian and Spencer one._

"Wait when did you go get those?" _Guess who?_

"While you two were babbling. Now hurry up. It is the moment of truth."

_As they listened their faces went from their normal pale to extremely pale white in a few seconds. Then they went from deathly pale to the bright red of embarrassment and from bright red to really pink. They all took the head phones off and put them down. Ian shut off the mikes and then the computer and together they walked out….silently. Finally they couldn't stand the quiet anymore._

_Brian was the first to say anything_. "Well at least we know Tala is still alive."

"And well." _Spencer chimed in._

"Very, very well. As a matter of fact I can't remember the last time he was as well as he sounded just now." _Ian just smirked._

"Indeed. Those most certainly didn't sound like screams of agony."

"Gosh, they didn't waste any time did they?"

_They all looked at each other, burst out laughing and started to walk around aimlessly. _

_After a while Spencer began to speak. _"So what do we do now?"

"I don't know but we defiantly can't go back to the house."

"At least for another couple of hours."

_Suddenly, Ian regained all his energy from before. _"I know! We can go shopping for Ian's party."

_Brian looked at Spencer who just shrugged. _"Sure, why not? It's not like we have anything better to do. Do you know what we need to get?" _He hoped that Ian knew what he wanted because he wasn't really in the mood for crowds._

"Yup, yup! Ian is so excited! He already talked to Max and Tyson. They're bringing food and music so all we need is food and decorations." _Ian was practically bouncing again._

"But you just said Tyson was bringing food so why do we have to buy some?"

"He is but Tyson in charge of food is never a good thing. It won't make it to Kai's house if he gets hungry on the way….and you know he will…….and every one will go hungry."

"Three strikes and you're out for the rest of the day Spence. That was just plain common sense." _Brian sadly shook his head at his lover. Spencer opened his mouth to say something back but what Ian said next made him forget it._

"We also need a couple of kegs and………"

"NNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" _Both Brian and Spencer screamed_.

"Why not? It'll be fun." _Ian pouted about being shot down so quickly._

"Because you are all hyper enough. I don't think any of us could take all four of you idiots drunk. Can you imagine the bloodshed that will happen if Kai finds a drunken Tyson, Daichi, Max and you?" _Brian glared at Ian but Ian only glared right back._

"It's Ian's party. Ian will decide what Ian wants." _Ian yelled at Brian._

_Brian yelled back. "_Then Ian won't have a party."

" Jerks! I'll just spike the punch when no one is looking." _Ian mumbled under his breath._

"What was that, Shrimp?" _Brian glares down at him._

" Nothing. Absolutely nothing." _Ian replied sweetly._

_Ian just walks off with a suspicious smirk on his face._

TBC……

A/n: I'm so sorry. ***Flinches* **Please don't hurt me. I know I haven't updated in a while and now this is all that I write…..I'm terrible. I'm sorry.


	12. D Dayor technically B Day

**Chapter 12: **

A/n: I am skipping the rest of the week and going straight to the day of the party since I already have enough fillers and I haven't updated in a while. The only important things that you guys need to know is that Ian has 3 kegs and a few bottles of vodka stashed in his room. Kai and Tala are being sickening with their newfound affections. Kai has been avoiding Ray. Ray has been panicking because Kai has been avoiding him. Spencer and Brian are still in the bat cave plotting. And the Batmoblie has lost a wheel and Joker got away. Hey! Try saying that five times fast.

**Kai and Tala were lying on Kai's bed trying to postpone getting up for as long as possible. Kai had his back to Tala with Tala's arms around his chest and waist. He had been trying to figure out what to do about Ray all week. He felt kind of bad avoiding him the way he had been. Ray's messages were sounding more and more desperate and the das went on. It was so blaringly obvious what he was so worried about and it pained Kai to think that he had been the cause of it all. Eventually, he rolled over to face Tala.**

K- I think I'm going to call Ray today.

T- Why?

K- Have you heard his latest message? He sounds miserable and it kills me that it's my fault. It's not fair to anyone if I wait and talk to him at the party in front of everyone so I have to do it now.

T- I can see how it wouldn't be fair to him but what does that have to do with everyone else?

K-This is Ian's first real birthday party. I refuse to ruin it with my drama. And no one else needs to get caught up in this.

T- Why not? At least everyone will know that you're taken.

K- Tala, I'm being serious.

T- I am too. But if you really want to do this then you might as well do it right. That means no phone calls. That'll just make everything worse. You have to go over there and talk to him in person. Go see him.

K- And you'll be okay with?

T- No but its something that you have to do so I guess I can suck it up. It isn't like you're going to get back with him…..right?

K- I have no clue what's going to happen when I get there.

T- That's not funny.

K- Actually yeah it kind of was. I didn't think it was possible for you to get any paler but you proved me wrong.

T- Seriously, are you planning on getting back with him?

K- Of course not but I thought you said that you would be okay with it if I did.

T- I said I would accept it not be okay with it. There's a huge difference.

K- So I guess that means that sharing me is out of the question too, huh?

T- It took me this long to get you back and now that I have you, I want all of you.

K- So……..is that a no?

T- Absolutely now stop stalling and go.

Kai got up to take a shower while Tala stayed in bed with his thoughts.

'He wouldn't leave me…………………would he?'

All week Ray had been wandering around Tyson's grandfather's compound in a sort of daze. Lately he always had this sad look on his face. The White Tigers and the Blade breakers were at a loss of what to do. They had tried to cheer him up in every possible way. Tyson and Gary tried to challenge him to bey battles but he always declined. Gary and Hillary had tried to get him to help cook for everyone but he would always smile and say no thanks. When Mariah and Max begged him to go shopping with them he always found some way to get out of it. On the day of Ian's birthday bash he just sat in front of the pond staring. Lee came up and sat with him. It hurt him to see Ray so sad and not be able to do anything about it.

L- Please tell me what is wrong my friend.

R- I think Kai's avoiding me.

Lee- Kai avoids us all. I'm not really sure I see the problem.

R- Well, you remember when I told you I was seeing someone, right?

Lee remembered that day well. He had finally got up enough courage to ask Ray out and he was planning on doing just so but instead Ray told him that he was secretly dating someone.

Flashback:

Lee had gone to Ray's room for the third time that day. This time though he actually knocked and went in like he was supposed to the first two times. Ray had almost his entire closet laid out on his bed. It was clear that he was having some trouble trying to pick out an outfit.

"Going somewhere?"

"Oh….. Ummm yeah."

L- Care to expand on that.

Suddenly Ray dashed across the room. He poked his head out of the door to make sure no one was around and then he closed it tightly.

R-I kind of have a date. L- Really? With who?

R- Sorry, I can't tell you. I promised I wouldn't.

This is where things started to go downhill for Lee. He tried to hide his hurt by smiling. It nearly broke his heart in two. Ray wouldn't say who it was but he sounded happy and that was all that really mattered to Lee. From that day on he kept his feelings to himself and he would listen to Ray whenever he needed someone to talk to about the mystery guy.

L- Yeah, you keep telling me about this mystery guy. What does that……….? Wait you're telling me that you were dating Kai?!?

R- Yes but can you please keep your voice down. I don't want Mariah or even worse Tyson hearing you. And it's not were, I **am** dating Kai. Or at least I think I still am. I have no clue anymore. Like I said he's avoiding me.

L- Did you guys have a fight or something?

R- No. That's just it. The last time I saw him everything was great between us. We spent the night and the whole next day together. I know his roommates and he had a fight but that's all.

L- What were they fighting about?

R- I have no clue. It was very fast and all in Russian. Even what I did understand still confused me. Brian said something about what Kai did to Tala and Ian was actually yelling at Kai. It was all very vague and confusing.

L- You're sure that's it? Why would he avoid you because of some weirdness between him and the Blitzkrieg Boys? The way they all are they probably always fight.

R- They do always fight but this time seemed way different. I've never seen any of them so mad at each other before and I get the feeling it was because I slept there. The entire time they kept pointing at me and giving me dirty looks.

L- Wait….you slept there?

R- Well not technically but yes.

L- I'm confused you didn't technically sleep there but you did stay there all night……oooohhhhhh okay. But why would they have a problem with you "sleeping" there?

R- I have no clue but do you think that me sleeping with Kai has something to do with him avoiding me? I mean I loved it but it was my first time. Maybe I did something wrong. Maybe Kai didn't like it. Are you a virgin? Do you know what it's supposed to be like?

The truth was he didn't know what it felt like. He had foolishly waited for Ray, silently hoping that Ray would wait too and one day he would realize that Lee was the one he wanted to be with. Lee wanted his first time to be special. He wanted it to be with the person he loved. He wanted it to be with Ray. Suddenly he felt like he was being crushed alive. He had to find a way to cut the conversation short. For some reason it felt like his heart broke a little more with each passing sentence. He had to get out of there.

L- Look, I'm sure whatever it is that is the matter with Kai will blow over soon and things will go back to normal. You'll see him tonight at the party, you can talk and work it out then.

Kai had just walked up as Lee was said this. 'It's now or never I suppose'.

K- Or we could just talk right now.

Both Ray and Lee turned around at this. Kai was standing over them with his hands in his pockets. Somehow he looked less imposing than usual. He almost looked like a little kid that got caught doing something he shouldn't have been doing . He almost looked guilty. Almost.

K- Can we go somewhere and talk?

R- Yeah…..Lee tell the others I'll be back later okay.

Lee watched as the pair walked off. The image of them together would be forever burned into his mind. He just stood there, even after they had turned the corner and they were out of his line of sight. He hadn't even noticed that Mariah was standing next to him.

M- What's the matter Lee? You look like someone stole your favorite chew toy.

He just looked down at her and smiled.

L- Its nothing I just spaced out for a little bit. What's Gary making for lunch? I'm starved.

Even as they turned around and walked towards the kitchen Lee kept glancing behind. And Mariah noticed.

To Be Continued…………..

A/n: Don't ask why but for some reason the White Tigers are at Tyson's house. It just made way more sense. I can't really see anyone confiding in Max or Tyson for anything really serious and Kenny giving advice about girls…..or technically guys………is just unimaginable. Is that even a word? I don't know but you get my point. Sorry about the random lines. I just got a new laptop and we're not quite friends yet. So some of them belong like the one that changes from Tala to Ray, and the ones beginning and ending the flashback but all other lines are random and I can't figure out how to get rid of them.


	13. Get a Room

Chapter 13: The Last Chappie Wahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

They had been walking in silence for some minutes. Neither wanted to start the conversation, knowing that once it was started there would be no stopping the inevitable and chances are it would end badly. Kai was trying to find a way to say what he had to in the least harsh way possible but he knew that there was no lessening what he had to do. Ray was racking his brain trying to figure out what he did wrong and how he could fix it without Kai breaking up with him. His brain kept drawing a blank and instead just visualized all the worst possible ways that Kai could and probably would use to break his heart. Finally, Ray couldn't take the silence anymore. He was far to close to a breakdown from his break up scenarios to draw it out anymore.

"So are you planning on stopping anytime soon or are we going on some weird type of spirit walk?" Ray tried to joke to lighten the mood. They stopped walking.

"A spirit walk," Kai looked puzzled for a moment. Until then he had been lost in his own little world. Lost in thought trying to figure out what he could tell Ray, he almost forgot that the boy was walking beside him. He couldn't decide if he was going to give him the whole story, starting with his and Tala's relationship all those years ago, or if he was going to give him the short hand version which consisted of a lot of apologizing and several clichés but no real in depth explanations. Would he just come out and say it right away or start a conversation first? Either way he had to say something now before he lost his nerve. When Ray started talking again it caught him off guard once again.

"Yeah you know what a spirit walk is don't you? Usually in most cultures it's a journey mostly on foot, much like this one, with no clear purpose, much like this one. It's supposed to be some enlightening right of passage where they learn some life lesson."

"I know what a spirit walk is. And we're not going on a journey or anywhere in particular really. I just didn't want to do this at Tyson's house with everyone there. Heck I'm not even sure I want to do this at all." Ray's heart clenched. So he was right. Kai did bring him here to break up with him.

"Then don't do it then." 'Please don't do this Kai. Please tell me that you just brought me out here to tell me that you're sorry for avoiding me and that nothing's wrong.' No matter how much he prayed he knew that that wasn't what was going to happen.

"I kind of have to." Kai looked down at the concrete. He knew Ray's eyes had a questioning look in them.

"Why do you have to? That doesn't sound like the Kai I know. Since when do you do stuff you don't want to do just because you have to?"

"It's complicated."

"So uncomplicate it. Tell me why you have to break up with me." This time Kai did look up and into his eyes. 'Please tell me that I'm being paranoid and that you're not going to dump me.'

"I really wish that right now I could honestly say that wasn't coming to break up with you but I am and I'm sorry." He tried to hold Ray's gaze but this time it was Ray who was studying the ground.

"I don't get it. The other night you tell me you love me and now you say that you don't want to break up with me but you have to. What on Earth did I do wrong because I seriously can't think of anything I did to make you do something so…..drastic?"

"This is going to sound really cliché but it really wasn't you. It's me." Ray rolled his eyes.

"I can deal with a cryptic Kai. I'm used to that but now this is just plain ridiculous. You're staring at the floor, avoiding the problem and now you're using lines like it's not you it's me! Was I seriously that traumatizing that I changed you into an idiot?"

"Like I said this has nothing to do with you."

"The hell it doesn't. How can the end of a relationship that I'm supposed to be apart of have absolutely nothing to do with me? Explain it to me because I am lost."

"It's all my fault. I never should have committed to a relationship when…"

"When what? Don't tell me…..you're secretly married…or no you're secretly a woman. Is that it huh? You just wait till someone tells you that they love you and then you crush them. You tell me you love me and then you shatter my heart. What could you possibly have realized that is so life altering that you didn't know before we started dating?"

"I wasn't lying when I told you that I loved you. You should know me well enough by now to know that I don't joke about things like that." Ray looked him square in the eyes.

"I thought I knew you but look where that got me. I sleep with you and then you break you with me. I know you weren't just in it for my body because if that were the case you would've went for a random person not a teammate and risk compromising our titles as world champs." The more Ray thought about what he just said the more he knew it was true. Kai isn't the type of person to just do something like this randomly and out of the blue. He was doing this because he thought that this was the best course of action.

"I'm sorry. I'm done ranting. I'll let you explain now."

"Thanks. Ummm… this isn't something I just randomly realized though. I've always known and I even tried to do something about it but until a few days ago nothing ever worked."

"And what have you always known?" Kai took a deep breath.

"That I was already in love with someone else." He looked down and waited for Ray to explode again. When it didn't come he slowly looked up at Ray. Ray was frozen in place with a shocked look on his face. He hadn't really expected that even with all of the scenes that ran through his head earlier. He was about to ask who but then it came to him. It was obvious. When he and Kai had first gotten together he was skeptical of his 'friendship' Tala but he never really said anything. He just figured that it was one of those weird Blitzkrieg Boys things. The type where everyone just goes that's really odd but you can't really try to understand because of what they went through as children. Even still, he never got the impression that Kai and Tala would go behind his back.

"Tala." He said it out loud, not really looking for confirmation because he was positive that that was who it was, especially if Kai said he knew long before they had gotten together. It was more of a simple statement. Kai understood that and just nodded not knowing what else to do.

"So when did this all start?"

"When we were inn the abbey together." Ray gave him a look that said 'care to elaborate.'

"We were roommates and partners from the time I got there when I was three until the time I left when I was nine. We were close. We were the only family each other had. I mean the other guys were there too but they weren't nearly as close as me and Tala. Eventually, it kind of grew to more than just a simple friendship or a brotherhood. It was like we were two parts of the same person. You probably don't even understand how intense it was and it may sound weird to anyone outside of the abbey because we were all so young but life was different there. You didn't have a childhood. You went from zero to one hundred in a second. You were a soldier from the minute you walked through those iron gates. There was no children allowed in that abbey. We were all adults. By the time we were five we had been through more than what most people don't even experience in a life time. We all naturally clung to each other and that was the only way to survive. They wanted us to be cold heartless soldiers who had no emotions but that's impossible and besides that the life of a soldier could be cut short at anytime. If you didn't finish your training right or complete it or you slipped up you died. No questions asked. So in our short secluded lives we tried to do as much as possible. That's just the way things were there. Brian was with Spencer. I was with Tala. Ian had someone too but he died when we were eight. We went out to the mountains in the dead of winter for survival training. All we had was a knife and our beyblades. They didn't give us jackets. They didn't give us food or water or even a flashlight for when it got dark. And they dumped us all in different places so that we had to do it alone. They called it extreme conditioning. I was lucky I had Dranzer to keep me warm while I looked for the others and Tala had Wolborg so he was already used to the cold. We found each other first. Then Brian. Then Spencer. Then Ian. But for some reason we just couldn't find Adam. We looked all night to the point that even with Dranzer's heat we all caught pneumonia and even then we couldn't find him. We had a time limit so we had to go back or else we would all get punished. We just hoped that Adam got lucky and found his way back without us but we knew it wasn't likely. Either way we searched for him when we got back to the abbey. Even though we weren't allowed to ask about those who failed Ian just couldn't help it. He asked one of the wardens if Adam ever made it back and we found out that he didn't. Ian got twenty five whippings with the metal rod for it but he didn't care. Even after he was bloody and weak and pretty much half dead from malnutrition and dehydration he still kept looking for Adam. He refused to believe that he hadn't come back. He refused to believe that he agreed to go back to the abbey just to save his hide when the only person he ever loved was dying the worse death all by himself. None of us really wanted to believe it. We wanted to believe that he was one of the lucky few who managed to escape. None of us did but that's what we wanted to believe. The next day, the next wave of 'soldiers' went out to do the same overnight training and when they came back they told us……" Ray wanted so badly to ask what they told them but at the same time he was too horrified to ask. Either way he knew that in his own time, Kai would finish his story.

"That they found his body in the back of a cave. His body was frozen solid. We are trained to fight the cold even when we have nothing to help us fight back with but I guess Adam just couldn't do it anymore. He waited all night for us and we never came. I'm pretty sure that I'm not the only one who still hasn't fully forgiven himself for that. No matter how much we tease Ian now and tell him to shut up none of us really mean it. Seeing Ian like that, silent as the death that took his other half from him, energetic, silly, emotional Ian unable to move, unable to speak, we all made a pact to never let that happen again. We promised each other that we wouldn't die, that we would never disappear and leave each other like that. So when I disappeared when I was nine, you can almost imagine what Tala went through. He thought I broke my promise. He thought that I had died too. So when I showed up at the Russian world tournament you can imagine all of their shock right. At the end of the first day, Tala came to me in tears telling me all of this stuff about me and him and how he knew I would never break our promise. I was absolutely lost though. I had no memory of any of them. No recollection of anything he told me. All that I knew was that my heart ached when he was near me and I didn't like it so I left him. Again. For some reason it hurt even worse to walk away from him but I kept going. By the time I started getting my memory back it was too late. Boris had already damaged Tala beyond repair. When I went to him he told me that I might as well be dead. It broke my heart but I won't deny that I deserved it. When they took me, I should have fought harder. I should have tried everything possible to get back to him. But I didn't. But I didn't and it destroyed Tala. I wasn't strong enough…..to protect myself, to protect him, to get back to him, to keep my promise, to do anything. But then, I got another chance. When the next tournament came and they were in it, I tried everything I could to get back to him, to get him to forgive me. I even went back to Russia, even though I hate that place with such a passion, but it didn't work. So I came back here and I started talking to you. And for the first time in almost ten years everything didn't feel completely hopeless. In the back of my mind I always knew that it was selfish, that I was selfish for using you as a replacement for Tala and I'm so sorry. But when Tala kissed me I finally felt whole, alive, for the first time in a long time. I don't ever want to lose that feeling again. I never wanted to hurt you. And after everything you've done for me, whether you realize it or not, I probably wouldn't have made it this long without you. And to think this is how I repay you…………..God I hate myself sometimes. No matter how strong I get I'm still the weak and pathetic Kai that can't help but hurt the people I cared for the most. First my family, then Tala and now you. I'm sorry Ray." He looked up at Ray one last time. Both could see the pain evident on the others face.

"I should probably go. I have to make sure the idiots don't blow up my house getting ready for Ian's party and Tala's probably worried by now…."

"Yeah, I guess you should." Kai turned to go when Ray spoke again.

"I guess I'll see you later then. Umm….do you need us to bring anything to the party tonight?" Kai turned all the way back around looking bewildered and then astonished.

"You mean you're still going to come? Even after everything I put you through? And Tala will be there too and I'll be with him. Are you sure you'd be okay? I'm sure Ian would understand if you didn't show." Just then Ray smiled.

"Don't worry about me. I'll get over you eventually. Besides, this is Ian's first real birthday party right? All of his friends have to be there to help him celebrate. And don't worry about me seeing you with Tala. You two have been through far more than any other human being should have to endure. Who am I to stand in between that kind of love? You deserve to finally be happy." He realized that what he just said was true. He would be okay as long as he knew that Kai was truly happy and from the smile on the other boy's face he was. Ray knew it would still hurt but he was confident that he would get over it soon enough. He turned to walk away when Kai pulled him into a hug. Realizing that this would probably be the last time that he would be this close to Kai he held on tight. He could have sworn he felt tear drops on his shoulder but by the time they both let go and stood up straight Kai's eyes were only a little misty.

"Now get out of here before Tala comes after me. Tell him he better treat you right or else he'll have to answer to me."

"Thank you Ray." Kai turned and left. As Ray watched him get farther and farther away, he let his tears fall. When Kai turned the corner and out of sight, he finally turned and headed back to Tyson's house. In no real rush, he took his time. He let his tears run dry and when the last one fell he promised himself that it would be the last one. He eventually made it back to Tyson's where Lee was sitting on top of the outer gate waiting for him. At first he looked alarmed at the tear streaks but the smile on Ray's face made him relax a bit.

"Are you okay Ray?" Lee started to look concerned again when it took such a long time for him to answer back.

"I will be. Eventually." Ray just smiled again and made his way inside the house to wash his face before anybody saw him and started asking questions. As he felt Lee watch over him as walked, he had a feeling that even though he was in pain now he would never feel lonely. He would be okay soon.

Kai was lost in thought the entire walk home so it took longer than it should have but the closer and closer to home he got, the more anxious he was to be in Tala's arms again. When he finally made it home, he silently made a mental note to be happy later that his house was still in tact. Right now the only thing he wanted to focus on was Tala. He walked in and took off his shoes. When he looked up he saw him, the red headed Russian that he had waited and wanted to be with for so long. Tala wrapped his arms around him, smiling. They both felt complete, whole.

"Do you promise never to leave me again?"

"I swear as long as you do to."

"Of course I do."

"Well, it's about damn time you two got back together, but now that you have I must say…….GET A ROOM!" Kai picked his recently discarded shoe and threw it in Ian's direction but by that time he had already run off to tell the other two that the mission was a total and complete success. Kai and Tala were officially back together and from the way they were holding each other it was going to stay that way for a very long time.

End

A/n: So I'm thinking of doing a sequel called Healing Ray that will be a Ray/Lee fic and a prequel called The Lost Years (Not very original but oh well). It will answer all the unanswered questions that I left about Kai's parents. And maybe a side story about Ian because he's neglected far too much. I need reviews first though. Preferably five but I'm easy (not in the literal sense and I'll settle for 4) and also let me say. I have learned my lesson. Have the entire story written out before you start posting because otherwise if you get smacked with a cinder block called writer's it takes forever to update and you make wonderful readers and reviewers like you wait forever. Thank you all for putting up with me while I got my first fic out.

Thank you. Arigato. Kham sah ham nee dah. Merci. Grazi. Gracias.

Sabuku out……….for now. ^-^


End file.
